


My SuperBat Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	1. 白灰古代AU

“今日有何要闻？”吃早餐时Bruce照例问了一句。

Alfred已读过信件报刊，此时心有成竹地汇报起来：“若说是要闻，Kent子爵登基了。”

Bruce默默咽下口中的食物：“再说一遍？”

“Kent子爵登基了，且改名为Kal El，今后统治迪特柯笛福*的将是El大帝。”

Bruce沉吟良久，喝了一口咖啡。

“唔。”

 

此事原在意料之中。

Clark Kent既然能因为超人的战绩获得爵位，依靠这一身蛮力获得帝位也不令人意外。

意外的倒是原先的皇帝竟选他做护卫。

Bruce缓缓吃完早餐，只觉得胃里沉甸甸的，味蕾似乎失效了。

……管他呢。

皇帝来来回回，公爵的领土始终不变。

哥谭自古是Wayne公爵的封地，民间早有哥谭王国一说，Wayne也一向是无冕之王，虽称公爵，其实受约束甚少。

若是Kent——El决定收回封地，大不了一战，El虽力大无穷，一人终归无法抵御千乘之军。

总之，此事于自己无关。顶多El正式加冕时自己要到场站一两个小时。

Bruce径自走向书房。

 

“El陛下的加急信件，少爷。”Alfred敲敲门，说。

Bruce写字的动作一颤，一滴墨晕开去。

他收好笔，把文件推开，“拿进来。”

那封信端端正正放在他面前。Alfred照例未拆开来自那人的信件，Bruce却加了一句：“以后，陛下的信件都拆开给我。”

“是，少爷。”Alfred静静地说，眼中了然。

Bruce取了拆信刀轻轻开启信封，取出信纸。

入眼是极熟悉的字体。

“我亲爱的Bruce，”

他抬眼看向已空无一人的门，又垂下眼睫。

“我登基一事想必已传遍全国，但我仍希望亲口告诉你。”

Bruce顿了顿，复往下读下去。

“我并非贪图权势之人，所以篡位，全因Luthor相迫甚紧。我将永不后悔双手沾染他的鲜血，我所担忧的不过是你的误解。我无意向你倾诉他的所作所为，且你也早有所闻（甚至亲眼见历）。我本可以继续忍让，直到他杀死我的挚友与亲人。我听闻你曾尽力周旋却无所获，我，一如往常，对你怀抱深切的感激，同时预先原谅你可能的自责。事已至此，非人之力，天意也。”

信写到这里，戛然而止。

Bruce困惑地翻转纸页，一无所获。他重又读了一遍，确认并无密码或双关，于是将信件放在一旁，陷入沉思。

C——El所言皆是他已知晓之事，何必特意送信过来？


	2. 古代AU Flash之死

Luther走向Flash；Luther走向Flash而Clark能做的就是看着，因为那可恶的氪石。

Luther抽出他侍卫的剑，Clark说：“不！”而Luther对此回以微笑。

他想要这个，他想要这个，Clark恍恍惚惚地想，他知道我是谁，他在折磨我。

“为什么呢，我的孩子？”Luther带着慈祥的笑意问，“这个人是对王国的威胁，他必须被处死。”

“但是……”Clark说，但是他不是威胁，他在帮助别人，他在维护正义，Clark说，“但是您不必亲自来做。”

“我愿意为我的王国做点奉献，”Luther稳稳地说。而Clark能想到的就是一大堆的脏话，和“不”。

那把剑举起来了，那把剑向下挥。

Clark眼前一片黑暗，他发出“嘶嘶”的声音，摇晃着头，然后意识到那不是因为眩晕，而是有人遮住他的眼睛。

“别看，”Bruce的声音，“别看。”冷漠，平板，空洞。啊，他在这儿。对，他在这儿。Clark向后靠在Bruce的臂膀里。

“你挺维护他的。”Luther说。他在做什么？他在擦剑吗？Flash的鲜血溅了他一身吗？

“他还只是个孩子。”Bruce的声音带着点轻佻，“别对他这么残忍。”

“他快成年了，早晚他要习惯这个。”Luther说。

Bruce轻轻哼了一声，“他都要吐了。”他扶着Clark站起来。不知道他做了些什么，Clark感到自己的力量在慢慢恢复，但还是虚弱。疼痛。什么都做不了。他踉踉跄跄地顺着Bruce的引导走，一直走，然后被抱上马车，Bruce终于松开手。

“回去。”Bruce对车夫命令道。他关好门，伸出手温柔地搭上Clark的肩膀。“Clark——”

“为什么不救他！”Clark摔开他的手咆哮起来，“你本可以救他——”  
“Clark，”Bruce平静地说，“坐下。”

“——就为了你的公爵？就为了——就为了Luther的欢心？你根本不在乎别人！你只在乎你的爵位，你的福利，你的、你的——”

“Clark，”Bruce突然打断他，“我必须指出，Wayne公爵要对半个王国的人负责，我不能随随便便把它扔掉，让我的子民掉进那些肥虫手里。”

“那么Flash呢！Flash就该死吗！”Clark红着眼眶吼道。

Bruce的唇线拉直了。

“Clark，他选择了这条路，他就要面对这个结果；我们每个人都要面对这个必然。”

“但你本可以救他。”Clark说。

“我不可以。”Bruce说，“我有我的责任。”

“你的责任。”Clark重复了一遍，呆滞地扭头看向窗外。

快要下车的时候Clark轻声说：“我很抱歉，我不是——我不是那个意思。”

“我知道，你吓坏了。”Bruce温柔地说。

Clark发出一声尖锐的、啜泣般的笑声。

“我恨我自己。”他喃喃，“我本可以——”

“你也不可以。”Bruce温和而坚定地打断他，“好了，我们要下车了，回我书房去说。”

“我要杀了Luther。”Clark说。

“不要杀戮。”Bruce微微皱起眉头。

“我要杀了他，我会杀了他，”Clark轻声说，“我宁愿不当英雄。”

Bruce看着他。

他突然之间换了身衣服，一身只有皇帝能穿的衣服，他戴着皇冠，依旧是轻轻地：“我已经杀了他。”

Bruce猛的惊醒。

记忆夹杂着一点点想象，让这梦境格外骇人。Bruce起身走向窗户，拉开窗帘。

天色已有一点模模糊糊的白，四野寂静。他的人民在他的土地上安睡，而Flash在皇宫的一隅长眠。

这是必然。

一切都是必然。


	3. 学生AU

“谁？”

克拉克摸了摸鼻子，向上推开窗户，“布鲁斯……是我。”

他没想到布鲁斯这么晚了还没睡。他知道布鲁斯不是表面上的花花公子，但他没想他这么勤奋。

布鲁斯放下手里的书，就着床头小夜灯的微弱灯光起身走向窗户，在克拉克跳进来的时候给他搭了把手。

“有事吗？”布鲁斯淡淡地问。克拉克有些紧张地看着自己的鞋——穿过花园的时候不小心沾了点泥，现在那些泥弄脏了地毯（地毯！）。

“没什么事……就是，想你。”

布鲁斯点点头，转身走向床铺，收拾了一下床头柜上的书，“过来吧。”

克拉克有些犹疑地走到床边，脱掉鞋，准备爬上床时被布鲁斯出声阻止了。

“脱掉脏衣服。”

克拉克有些尴尬地褪下衬衫和裤子，只着一条四角内裤爬上床。

布鲁斯把被子的一角递过来，克拉克给自己盖好被子，伸手关掉灯，然后调整好姿势。

他们并排躺着，克拉克右臂紧贴着布鲁斯的睡衣。

* * *

阳光刺透克拉克的眼皮，他略有些不适地睁开眼。

怀里的热量沉甸甸的，他反应了一会儿才意识到自己怀里的是布鲁斯。

布鲁斯抢走了所有的被子，克拉克只能抱住他取暖。

——虽然夏天也不需要什么暖啦。

克拉克傻傻地笑着把头埋进布鲁斯颈窝。


	4. 浮生一梦

今年冬天很冷，太他妈冷了。乔搓着手，把薄薄的大衣裹得更紧一点。此刻他的脑子被寒风冻得停滞了，那一个个包含着怨愤与酸楚的“如果……”悬浮在他半凝固的思绪里，懒散地晃动着。

“我猜你需要一点帮助？”

他被卷进一个温暖的怀抱里，被锁进一双强有力的臂膀里。那臂膀和厚实大衣的主人如同他的声音和身体一般温暖，蓝色的眼睛如同夏日的天空。

“你是谁？”他呢喃。

“你希望我是谁？”怀抱的主人勾起嘴角，似是微笑又似是忧丧。

“天使……”乔低低地说。

“那么我就是天使。”怀抱的主人在他额角落下一吻，“看，我会飞。”

他们的确在飞行，速度极快。片刻的功夫，温度攀升到灼热的程度，陌生人松开手臂，得意地微笑：“南半球正值炎夏呢。”

乔瞠目结舌地微笑。顷刻之间他已汗如雨下，但他莫名地留恋怀抱里的热度。

“请别离开我。”他情不自禁地脱口而出。

天使又露出似笑似哭的表情，以更紧的拥抱回答他。

“不，不会，我不会离开你，拉奥啊，只有你离开我的份儿。”

乔想说怎么可能——我怎么会——不舍得——但是世界在摇摇欲坠。是真的。摇摇欲坠。

他望进那天使的瞳眸。

“别离开我，请别离开我——”支离破碎的天使伸手够他，却最终被世界的碎片裹挟着冲进黑暗。

* * *

王子自清晨醒来便郁郁不乐。王妃悄悄质询过他的贴身仆人，却一无所获。

“去找小丑来，去找歌伶来，去找舞女来，”王妃忧心忡忡地下令，“去找一切能让王子开心的存在来。”

王子郁郁不乐，天空低沉不语，泼洒着大雨。

“快！”

小丑来了，雨还下着。歌伶来了，雨还下着。舞女来了，雨还下着。

“尊敬的王妃啊！恐怕没有什么能令王子展颜。”

大臣们跪在皇宫里，瑟瑟发抖。

“你们这群废物！”王妃气急败坏地咆哮起来；大雨倾盆。电闪雷鸣。王子静静地忧郁着。

“尊敬的王妃，我想也许我能帮上忙。”一道声音从大门传来，大臣和王妃抬起头注视着来人，他高大威武，却有一张天使般甜美的脸庞，他的碧眸如晴空般清澈，他的面庞如太阳般明亮。

“你是谁？”王妃定了定神问道。

“我是王子需要的一切。”来人自信地回答。

“带他去见王子。”王妃别过脸去，凝视着倾盆大雨。

陌生人被带去王子独坐的书房。

“你是谁？”王子郁郁地问。“你是小丑吗？小丑的杂技不足以使我开颜。你是歌伶吗？歌伶的乐曲不足以使我开颜。你是舞者吗？舞者的姿态不足以使我开颜。”

“我不是那些无用的存在，”陌生人温柔地回答，“我是你需要的一切。”

“我已经拥有一切，”王子回答，“我只是缺乏好心情。”

“那么我就是你的好心情。”陌生人走上前来。

“站住！”王子的侍卫拔出宝剑拦住他，陌生人停下来，恳求地看向王子，王子挥挥手：“让他过来。”

于是侍卫退下去，那陌生人走上前来，伸出双手环抱住王子。

这个拥抱静静地持续了很长时间，最后王子在渐大的雨声中叹息：“没有用的，你走吧。”

“等等，”陌生人说着，吻了吻王子的额角，侍卫拔出剑来，雨声没有停歇。

王子挥了挥手，侍卫收起宝剑。“你还有什么要做的？快做吧。但我要警告你，这都是没有用的。我注定得不到我想要的。”

陌生人凝视着王子的眼睛，嘴唇扭曲。

“你值得最好的，王子，你理应得到一切你想要的，因为你是一个如此美好的人。”

“我不是。”王子沉重地叹息。

“你想要什么，王子？”陌生人捧着王子的脸，强迫他看向自己，“你想要什么？你只要说出来，就会得到。”

“我想要的太多，我想要死者复生，我想要失者复得。我想要时光倒流。我想要——”

他的话语湮没在一个浅浅的吻里。王子闭上眼睛，一个疲倦的微笑在他嘴角成形。

“我做的对吗？布鲁斯？”陌生人喃喃。

“雨停了。”王子向窗外投去忧郁的一瞥，感到世界在脚底抽离。他向后跌去，不去看陌生人张皇失措的脸，不去听他凄厉地哀求。

* * *

 

“克劳德！克劳德！有人来探监！”狱警大声地叫嚷着，拿出钥匙，“你知道规矩吗？”

“我想我知道，警官。”克劳德顺从地说。

“你最好记得牢牢的：我拿着枪呢。去吧。”

克劳德拖动脚上的镣铐，沿着狭窄的过道走出去。

“你好啊。”他主动向等候着的陌生人打招呼。“我似乎不认识你？”

“也许吧。”陌生人含含糊糊地说，“请坐。”

“谢谢您，先生，”克劳德坐下时说。

“你不应该说谢谢，”陌生人温柔地回答，“你应该责骂我才是。”

“您，一个陌生人，好心来探望我，我为何要责骂您？”

“责骂我的迟到，”陌生人说，“责骂我的迟钝。我来得太晚了，我醒悟得太晚了。”

“我不懂您的意思。”克劳德平静地说。

“非要我说清楚不可吗？”陌生人微微笑了起来，“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱你。”

“你爱布鲁斯。”克劳德重复。

“我爱你，”陌生人捉住克劳德的右手，“我爱你，每一个你。”

“可我只有一个。”

陌生人握住他的手，凝视着他：“请别把我的话当作负担……我爱你爱得疯狂，从我们第一次见面起我就深深地陷进去了。我原先是厌恶我自己的，因为我以为你并不需要我的情感；但是我没有办法打消这份激情，”他把克劳德的手放在唇边，“我做不到，布鲁斯，我做不到不去爱你，你是如此的美好，如此的吸引我。我选在这个时候告诉你，是因为我已经没什么好失去的了，哪怕再失去你，我也已经做好了心理准备。所以我才告诉你。”

“你做好了什么心理准备呢？”克劳德不去管他深情的告白，好奇地问。

“我了悟了一切可能发生的事情：失去你，然后我随你而去；或者失去你的友谊，我也情愿离你远去，承受心碎的滋味。”

“你不过是在说空话。”

“我不是。我从不说谎。”陌生人将那已捂暖的手放在唇上轻轻一吻。

“啊，是的。”克劳德说着睁开眼睛。

“你回来了。”

蝙蝠侠睁开眼睛看见的就是超人疲惫的微笑。

他淡淡地“嗯”了一声，没有说什么，挣扎着坐起来。超人立刻把他按下去，警告到：“你断了好几根肋骨，小心点。”

“小伤。”蝙蝠侠短促地说着又要坐起来，超人稍稍用了点力，微笑被点亮。

“别害羞了，布鲁斯……你要是再乱动，我就吻你了。当着监控器的面。你知道的，我从不说谎。”他眨眨眼。

蝙蝠侠若有所思地看着他，然后不太尽心尽力地尝试着坐起来，超人的微笑变成大笑，他微微仰起头，然后一鼓作气地将自己的唇按在蝙蝠侠的唇上，小心地从虚掩的唇缝里滑进去，品尝蝙蝠侠的味道。


	5. Deep Sea

海水迫不及待地欢欣雀跃地漠不关心地淹没他淹没这个世界削弱声音削弱疼痛削弱一切除了内心的自己放大放大放大放大直到黑暗黑暗黑暗黑暗盖过刻入骨髓模仿人类的本能浮力和重力撕扯他清凉冷冰冷刀割的冷冷冷冷——

“呼吸。”嘶哑的声音像金属划过金属。

“呼吸。”低沉如同耳语如同在耳边砂纸摩擦过顽石。

“呼吸。”

这次他照做，吸——呼——吸——呼——吸——睁眼——呼——一无所有——吸——蓝色——呼——深蓝——吸——深蓝近黑。

呼吸。

浅蓝。

呼吸。

苍白。

呼吸。

“待在这里。”

蓝眼睛。

“你听得见吗？”

点头。

“很好。待在这里，”顿了顿，“我很快回来。”

蓝眼睛融进潮水，褪去了。

卡尔茫然地瞪着海天相交的那一线，呼吸，呼——吸——呼——

他在哪里？

他掉进海里，然后——

那双蓝眼睛。

那是幻觉吗？还是真的？此刻他躺在无比真实绝无可能是还觉得沙滩上，天空连同海洋都阴沉得像是曾信手在纸上留下的铅笔涂抹——或者他只是闭上了眼睛。

呼。

吸。

他闭上了眼睛。

* * *

 

他醒了。

阳光，海风，粗暴的摇晃，还有某种尖锐的声音，还有他睡够了的身体，一齐让他醒转过来。

“感谢上帝！”那个尖锐的声音放柔和了许多，“你醒了——”

“棕色的。”卡尔脱口而出。

“什么？”她问，迷惑在眉间堆积。

“艾尔，卡尔·艾尔，”他又闭上眼睛，手撑在地上缓缓做起来。柔软的胸脯贴在他胳臂上。

“那个艾尔？”她低声说，估计是在自言自语。卡尔用手把脸揉成一团，狠狠掐住鼻梁。

“那个艾尔。而你是——？”

“路易斯·蓝恩。”她说，一只手轻抚他背部，“我听说了你的家园的故事，我很抱歉——”

“省省吧，”卡尔嘀咕，“蓝恩王国应该高兴才对。”

那位女士凶狠的眼神像刀子一般直插卡尔心窝，好一阵子，卡尔嗫嚅地吐出一句道歉，做出一个站起来的示意，路易斯连忙扶他起来。

卡尔花了好一阵子稳住自己，待站稳之后，他便把手伸出来，尽可能优雅地行了个礼：“卡尔·艾尔为您服务，蓝恩公主。”

她笑了起来，主动伸出一只白皙的柔荑，他便轻轻一吻。

“跟我走吗，”她温柔地替他正好衣领，“在我的国家你至少能做个骑士。”

“啊，我十分感激，”他说，尽力不透露出任何讥讽和苦涩。如果他没做到，她也没有说什么，转而抖一抖裙摆，从沙中拎出一双鞋跟高度不算夸张的鞋，转身把一双赤足插进沙子里又拔出来。

卡尔对自己耸耸肩，跟了上去。


End file.
